


Wild Side

by awyeahjimin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Jealousy, Lingerie, Loss of Control, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Safe Word Use, Smut, Spanking, alpha!jongho, jongho WILL love himself, omega!Yeosang, yeosang is done taking shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyeahjimin/pseuds/awyeahjimin
Summary: Jongho hurts Yeosang and isn't sure he can forgive himself for it. Yeosang thinks Jongho is an idiot.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 42
Kudos: 503





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story from my Hot and Cold work! It's okay if you don't read it before reading this, but I think it would give it more context if you did.

“Red. Red, please Jongho, red.”

The words echoed in Jongho’s mind. The pleading tone of voice like razors on the inside of his brain. The memory of the look on Yeosang’s face burned through his mind like acid. Painful and unyielding. His heart clenched in self hatred, knowing he was the one who had done that to his omega. Jongho could smell his own distress thick in the air. He had caused his omega pain, enough pain to use their safe word. As an alpha his number one job was to protect and care for his omega and he had failed. Not only had he failed, he had been the one to inflict the pain. 

This was his first rut with a partner and while Jongho had felt like he knew what to expect, the intensity of the experience had taken him by surprise. He had turned into an alpha totally taken by his rut. He had lost himself to it. He couldn’t even remember how many times he had knotted Yeosang, only that he wanted to keep doing it. Yeosang looked and felt so heavenly beneath him, and begged so prettily for his knot. 

What Jongho had neglected to notice though was when Yeosang had lost the ability to talk, just whining and moaning beneath him. No longer desperately canting his hips back in time with Jongho, just laying there and letting Jongho do what he wished. Jongho hadn’t checked in with Yeosang. Hadn’t made sure he was getting a break or drinking water. Jongho had just kept taking, kept harshly marking the omega possessively. He really felt like he was burning alive in the whole experience until a bucket of cold water had been thrown on him. Their safe word pulling him from the haze of rut into reality. The reality of Yeosang crying and apologizing for being a bad omega in his arms.

Jongho had a deep frown on his face as he looked down at the omega nestled in his arms. Yeosang’s face was peaceful, in a deep well needed sleep. Jongho’s rut had just broken after his last knot and the omega had fallen asleep still seated on the alpha, too tired to stay awake any longer. Jongho felt another wave of guilt and self hatred run its course through him. Even though Jongho had hurt him, Yeosang had stayed and helped him through the rest of his rut.

Jongho had been too afraid to be much of an active participant after what happened, preferring the omega to ride him and set the pace and intensity. The alpha had tried initially to resist the hormones in his body, telling Yeosang that he didn’t need to help him if he didn’t want to, but Yeosang had called him dumb and crawled onto his lap. Jongho had allowed himself to place, gentle, steadying hands on the omega’s hips but did barely anything else. When Jongho felt his control slipping he had fisted his hands by his side and bit the inside of his cheeks to keep himself in check. The joints in his hands ached harshly and his mouth was bloody and raw. 

He could see that it caused the Yeosang more than a little frustration, but Jongho was too afraid to do anything more. He had already been holding onto his last delicate thread of self control through this rut, he hadn’t wanted to push it. Not if it ended the way it did before.

Jongho gently began removing his arms from around Yeosang, moving to get up off the bed, but the omega let out a loud whine in his sleep and clutched onto Jongho’s shoulders. The alpha frowned deeply and stared at Yeosang’s face, watching as his eyes fluttered open.

“Where you going?” Yeosang mumbled out, weakly pulling Jongho back towards him in bed.

“My rut is over. You can’t seriously still want me here,” Jongho replied miserably.

Yeosang’s eyes snapped fully open, “What do you mean I don’t want you here anymore?”

“After what I did to you. I understand if you don’t want to see me now,” Jongho paused and let out a shuddering breath that was dangerously close to a sob, “Or ever.”

Yeosang’s face screwed up in confusion, which only deepened when he took a deep breath in and flinched at the strength of distressed alpha scent in the room. 

“Honey what’s wrong? Why are you so upset?” Yeosang reached up and brushed the hair off Jongho’s forehead. 

“I-I hurt you.” Jongho forced out. 

“When did you hurt me?” Yeosang questioned, genuinely confused.

Jongho stared at the omega in confusion and disbelief. “You had to use our safe word because I was being too rough. Just-just look at what I did to you!” Jongho gestured to Yeosang’s bruised body.

Yeosang spared a look down his body and eyes widened a little at the extent of the bruising. However, it also made a rush of satisfaction flow through the omega that became evident in his scent. “You think I don’t like being marked up by you?”

“It wasn’t just marking up! I… I was using you. Using your body and it was too much for you. I made you call red!” Jongho forced out, disgust for himself growing the more he repeated what happened. 

“Jongho, baby, I just needed a break. I liked everything we did, I was just tired and got overwhelmed. You didn’t hurt me at all.” Yeosang caressed down Jongho’s face and grabbed the alpha’s chin, forcing Jongho to look him in the eyes. “You didn’t hurt me.”

Jongho looked into Yeosang’s eyes as he said it but could only hold eye contact for a moment before flicking down to look at the omega’s battered body. Shame curled in Jongho’s gut. He didn’t take care of his omega right. Yeosang was saying that Jongho didn’t hurt him, but the evidence in front of his eyes said differently.

Jongho’s silence must have told Yeosang everything he needed to know because the omega just sighed and pulled Jongho in closer, forcing the alpha’s face into his neck. Jongho closed his eyes and breathed in the calming, contented pheromones the omega was forcing into him. He felt the ball of self hatred loosen slightly as the lavender scent made its way through his body. Eventually he relaxed into Yeosang’s hold, giving himself over to the omega’s treatment. It seemed like Yeosang wanted to do this for him right now, and Jongho is willing to let the omega do whatever he wanted. 

After several minutes laying there like that, Jongho’s scent turned back to something like normal. His mind wasn’t yelling ‘bad alpha, bad alpha, bad alpha’ at him as much and he could focus better. Enough to start to feel uncomfortable and sticky in the dirty bed.

It must have been evident in his body language because Yeosang asked, “You ready to clean up?”

Jongho rumbled in agreement and slid off the bed, Yeosang right behind him. Jongho watched as the slender omega stood and felt the ball of self loathing tighten in his chest again. Bruises littered Yeosang’s pale body, hand prints on his hips, thighs, and arms. Bite marks stood out red and bruised, clear as day all over the omega’s body, especially his neck which was also a mess of dark bruises Jongho had sucked there. Yeosang looked like he had been wrecked. 

Yeosang saw Jongho’s eyes trailing up his body and flushed, “What?”

Jongho was silent but took Yeosang’s hand and started leading him to the bathroom. Yeosang took a step and faltered, a whimper escaping despite himself. 

“What’s wrong? What hurts?” Jongho rushed to support Yeosang better.

Yeosang let out a short laugh, “I’m okay, just spending four days getting fucked has left my lower half a little sore.”

Jongho’s eyes hardened. Yeosang can’t even walk right because of him. He’s had a little limp before, inconsequential enough for Jongho to playfully poke fun at the omega about. This was different. Yeosang was leaning heavily on Jongho, using the alpha as a crutch as they made their way to the bathroom.

Jongho stopped in front of the full length mirror and spun Yeosang around to look at himself. Jongho saw as Yeosang’s eyes widened and his breath left him in a whoosh as he took in his appearance. One of Yeosang’s hands came up to his neck and pressed gently at a bite shaped bruise on his neck. The omega’s eyes flitted up and down his own body, and then settled on Jongho’s face behind him. Jongho was stone faced, eyes filled with regret, touching Yeosang only as much as necessary to help him stand. 

“I mean yeah I look pretty beat up right now,” Yeosang admitted lightly,” But that doesn’t mean that I didn’t like it, didn’t want it, or regret it Jongho.”

Jongho felt a rush of emotion flood him. Relief, confusion, anger, love. All mixed together, making his head spin. He tried to pull them apart and figure out which he felt the most but it was impossible.

“You… aren’t angry with me?” Jongho whispered out.

“Honey, of course not. I wanted to help you with your rut, and I had a pretty good idea of what I was getting myself into. I’m sorry I called red-“ Jongho cut Yeosang off before he could finish his statement. 

“Don’t. Don’t ever apologize for calling red.” Jongho’s voice was steely.

Yeosang regarded him in the mirror for a moment before continuing, “I should have called yellow when I started feeling overwhelmed. If I had done that I wouldn’t have needed to call red. I just got caught up in wanting- wanting to be good for you…” Yeosang got a little shy towards the end, tips of his ears turning red.

Jongho was silent for a few moments. The same confusing emotions swirling inside of him. He was so relieved that Yeosang wasn’t angry with him, that the omega didn’t send him away. Jongho’s instincts screamed at him at the very thought of being rejected right after a rut. 

He was still more than a little angry and disgusted with himself though.

“I feel like a monster,” Jongho said honestly. “You say that you’re not angry and that I didn’t hurt you, but then you can’t walk, and you’re literally covered in bruises, I can’t help… but to feel like I hurt you.” 

Yeosang turned around to face Jongho and firmly grabbed his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. “Listen Jongho. I don’t know what else to tell you, you didn’t hurt me. You didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t want. Everyone knows an alpha’s rut is a rough time on the omega. But I liked it. Believe me.”

Yeosang turned back around and regarded himself in the mirror, a hand brushing along the marks on his neck. “Honestly seeing your marks on me like this… I like it.” The omega’s eyes flashed and met Jongho’s in a heated stare. Jongho felt a little rush of embarrassment run through him and he broke eye contact with Yeosang, staring at the floor. 

He still felt ashamed of himself. He had lost control and let his own urges get in the way of making sure Yeosang was okay and safe. It was too fresh for Jongho to even feel like he could approach forgiving himself even though it was apparent that Yeosang had. 

Jongho reached forward and placed his hand on Yeosang’s hip gently, watching the way his fingers lined up perfectly with the dark purple bruise there. It made nausea roll through him, self disgust, to think his own hands had caused such an angry mark on Yeosang. His scent must have soured again because Yeosang sighed heavily and turned, reaching up to force the alpha’s nose into his neck. Jongho breathed in the comforting lavender smell of Yeosang and surprised himself when a tear rolled down his cheek.

“I’m so glad that I have you, so glad that you aren’t mad at me. I really don’t deserve you.” Yeosang made a noise of disagreement in his throat but Jongho continued. “Thank you for forgiving me, but I can’t forgive myself yet. I’m supposed to take care of you and protect you and I really don’t feel like I did that. I’m sorry.” 

Jongho took a shaky breath and stepped back, falling to his knees before Yeosang. The alpha titled his head, baring his neck and averting his eyes. The biggest show of submission and apology he could show as an alpha to an omega. Jongho felt vulnerable and raw, bracing himself for Yeosang to reject him, to walk away or say he never wanted to see Jongho again. 

Instead he felt gentle fingers card through his hair and then cup his cheek, guiding him to look up. Jongho still kept his eyes downcast until Yeosang said, “Look at me.”

Jongho slowly looked up at Yeosang. He looked beautiful as always, all milk and honey tones with his golden hair and glowing skin, contrasted with fiercely dark eyes that were soft with love and concern at the moment. “I love you Jongho. Nothing you ever do will change that. You’re my alpha and I am your omega and that’s just how it is. You don’t have to carry this guilt with you, but if you’re going to carry it I’ll be by your side helping you carry it until you can put it down.”

Yeosang’s hand slipped down to caress Jongho’s exposed neck and the alpha shivered. Yeosang was treating him with such gentle care when he was vulnerable, in both a physical and mental sense. The juxtaposition of it to how Jongho had treated Yeosang when he was vulnerable had another rush of self disgust running through Jongho and he bared his neck further to the omega, submitting as much as possible.

Yeosang bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to Jongho’s forehead. “Stand up.”

Jongho did as the omega asked and allowed Yeosang to take his hand and lead them towards the shower. Yeosang turned the water on and they waited silently for the water to warm up. Yeosang stepped in first and pulled Jongho in behind him, the omega’s hair getting wet as the water washed down his back. 

“Wash me.” Yeosang’s voice barely broke out above the sound of the water for how soft it was. Jongho stared at Yeosang for a moment before getting to work. He gently scrubbed at the omega’s scalp, shampooing a couple times until all the sweat and other fluids washed clean. Yeosang purred under his hands, the massage and warm water relaxing his tired muscles. It felt good to Jongho to be doing something for his omega like this. Taking care of Yeosang felt like what he should be doing right now if the omega wasn’t going to push him away.

Jongho put conditioner in Yeosang’s hair and then moved to cleaning the omega’s body. Jongho’s face creased in worry as he ran soap over some of the places on the omega’s body and forced a flinch out of Yeosang. Jongho kissed apologetically along Yeosang’s neck, guilt washing through the alpha. It felt like every time he calmed down some and that ball of hatred inside him loosened he was reminded of what he had done and it all came crashing back down on him. Yeosang turned his head to meet Jongho’s lips and lead them in a languid kiss. 

Jongho made sure to gently wash and worship every part of Yeosang. The omega was fully pliant and profusely emitting contented pheromones while purring loudly under Jongho’s touch, only occasionally interrupted when he couldn’t resist a flinch. After Jongho finished washing Yeosang he quickly scrubbed himself and shut off the water. Wrapping both of them in towels Jongho helped Yeosang back out to the bedroom and into a chair, he quickly ripped the dirty linens off the bed and replaced them with clean ones.

Turning back to look at Yeosang, the alpha saw him dozing off in the chair. Jongho smiled a little and gently shook the omega’s shoulder. Yeosang made a whiney noise and cracked an eye open. 

“You can’t sleep in the wet towel, you’ll get sick.” Jongho said quietly. Yeosang sighed heavily and tossed off the towel and stood slowly. 

“Where are my favorite PJ pants? The blue ones you got me?” He sleepily mumbled.

Jongho took a moment to appreciate the cuteness of his omega sleepily asking for his favorite PJs. He then pulled them out of a drawer along with some underwear and helped Yeosang into them. After throwing on his own bottoms Jongho helped Yeosang take the couple steps into bed. 

Jongho stood for a moment by the bed, unsure.

“What are you doing? Hurry up so we can sleep.” Yeosang said, eyes already slipping closed while he reached an arm out toward Jongho.

On its own accord, his body was already moving him to settle in beside Yeosang, gathering the omega protectively in his arms. Tucking his small body into his chest and savoring how he smelled of a lavender field on a sunny day.

Jongho’s head did feel slightly clearer after the shower and getting into clean sheets and clothes. Taking care of Yeosang also helped to ease some of his instincts screaming at him that he was a horrible alpha too. He’s sure that Yeosang knew that Jongho needed to do something like that but would never ask, so the omega had asked for him. Again, Jongho was struck by a feeling of luckiness to have Yeosang.

Still though, even as Yeosang slept contentedly in his arms Jongho couldn’t help feeling like he didn’t deserve this. He felt like he had broken some sacred promise he had made to himself. A seed of doubt and insecurity had planted itself in him and even though Yeosang hadn’t watered it, the sight of the damage Jongho had done to Yeosang had encouraged the seed to take root in his heart.

Yeosang was beautiful and strong, he deserved and equally strong alpha, and Jongho apparently wasn’t as strong as he thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally just going to be one gigantic chapter but I decided to split it up. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you guys think and if you liked it!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr! @softhwas
> 
> On another note:
> 
> I really hope everyone is taking care of themselves right now, both physically and mentally! I know I've really been struggling mentally because of the quarantining and I still get to work, so I hope you guys who are not working are really focusing on self care right now. Always feel free to reach out to me either here or on my tumblr if you need anyone to talk to!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeosang was about a second away from losing it. 

Across the gym, Jongho was in the weights area just casually ruining Yeosang’s life. The alpha was sweaty and wearing shorts that were entirely too short and a cut off that showed off his arms and a delicious little view of his abs when he moved just the right way. The alpha was super into his work out, with a serious look on his face as he adjusted his grip on the barbell on his shoulders.

Yeosang looked away before Jongho started his next set of reps and focused on not tripping and dying on the treadmill. He’d made the mistake of becoming too distracted once already.

It had been about two weeks since Jongho’s rut had ended and while things had gone mostly back to normal, there was one glaring issue. They haven’t had sex since. They haven’t even really made out since, let alone anything further.

Yeosang was a normal young omega. He had a healthy sex drive before Jongho and once they got together he had become used to having sex almost every day. Or at least fooling around. Even when they came back from schedules dead tired they usually snuck a couple teasing touches in on each other before collapsing into bed. Now it was like Jongho was afraid to touch him, all hands above the waist and chaste kisses. 

Yeosang was trying to be patient. He knew that the alpha had really been affected by what had happened during his rut and needed time to process. However, now it felt like self flagellation. Yeosang saw the way Jongho’s eyes lingered on the mostly healed marks on his body, a shadow passing over the alpha’s eyes. He felt a new hesitance to Jongho’s touch, even when they cuddled in bed Jongho would hesitate just slightly before pulling the omega closer into his chest. It hurt Yeosang to know that Jongho was still punishing himself for something that he didn’t need to feel guilty for.

Honestly, Yeosang was a little sick of it. It was truly Yeosang’s fault for not minding his own limits and becoming too taken in by his own instincts. If Yeosang had taken his responsibility in the moment Jongho wouldn’t be carrying around this unnecessary guilt. 

Yeosang let out a heavy breath and turned the speed down on his treadmill from a jog to a brisk walk, trying to catch his breath. There is no need for what ifs at this point. What happened, happened and all they can do is try to move forward.

Which is why Yeosang’s new life goal for the moment is to get Jongho to fuck the life out of him. The beginning of Jongho’s rut had been some of the best sex Yeosang had ever had. The alpha had truly let loose and used all of those muscles to man handle Yeosang around how he wanted and Yeosang had loved it. The omega had a giant kink for Jongho’s strength and so rarely got Jongho to tap into it in the bedroom, so finally getting Jongho to use it on him had been a dream come true. Unfortunately, Yeosang had gotten a little too wrapped up in it and the hormones and…. Well it hadn’t ended ideally.

Now, however, Yeosang was having trouble getting Jongho to touch him at all, let alone use any of his strength. So, the first step in his plan is to get Jongho to get past this unnecessary guilt trip he is on and feel comfortable touching Yeosang again. Then Yeosang can move onto unlocking the alpha’s wild side that he’s got hidden away under uncertainty and fear. 

Yeosang looks back over to where Jongho is now sitting on a leg machine, ridiculous shorts riding up even higher on his thighs, and grimacing as his thighs tense and he moves a weighted platform. Yeosang locks a predatory look onto the alpha, drinking in all the exposed skin and defined lines of his alpha’s body. Jongho must sense something because his eyes drift over to meet Yeosang’s. The omega smirks lazily at Jongho and blatantly checks him out, raising an eyebrow when his eyes meet Jongho’s again. 

He sees Jongho’s face flush bright red and the alpha averts his eyes, pretending to be fiddling with the weight setting on his machine. Yeosang feels some satisfaction at getting a reaction out of the alpha. He’s typically on the shyer side with asking for what he wants, but with this two week dry spell Yeosang is feeling a little brazen. His alpha is looking hot and Yeosang is horny, he’s willing to leave his shyness in the dust if it means he gets to get Jongho out of those ridiculous shorts when they get home. 

Eventually Jongho finishes his routine for the day and signals to Yeosang that he’s done. Yeosang hops off the treadmill and waits by the front door for Jongho to grab his gym bag from the locker room. When the alpha emerges Yeosang is disappointed to see that he’s thrown on a pair of sweats over the shorts. He still looks fine as hell though, glowing from his workout and arms particularly defined after the exercise. 

When Jongho makes it to Yeosang’s side the omega smiles brightly and asks, “Have a good workout today?”

“Yeah I guess,” Jongho shrugs non-committally as they made their way out into the fresh spring air. 

“You wanna walk or take the bus?” Jongho asks. 

“We can walk, it’s nice out,” Yeosang replied, and slipped his hand into Jongho’s. The alpha squeezes Yeosang’s hand and gives him a small smile as they make their way down the street in the direction of home. 

Yeosang lets his mind wander as they walk hand in hand. He scented the air a bit and enjoyed the light scent of spring flowers and rain, Jongho’s grassy scent strong just beside him fitting in perfectly. There was a bit of happiness permeating the alpha’s scent as well, which Yeosang reveled in. It had been a minute since he’d smelled any happiness off Jongho. Yeosang squeezed the alpha’s hand and felt warm affection flow through him at the answering squeeze. It was a little juvenile to enjoy just holding hands so much, but god damnit, Yeosang is in love. He can be a little gooey for his alpha.

They made it home without incident and waved a greeting to Mingi and San who were playing some video game on the couch together. Jongho walked into their room in front of Yeosang and the omega shut the door behind them.

“I think I’m going to grab a shower and join San and Mingi out in the living room,” Jongho mused, facing away from Yeosang and rifling through their dresser for clean clothes. Yeosang crept up behind the alpha and purred loudly as he wrapped his arms around Jongho, slipping his hands under the alpha’s shirt to unabashedly feel him up.

He felt Jongho tense and then force himself to relax, continuing to rifle through the dresser. “You look really good today,” Yeosang murmured, placing a gentle kiss in between Jongho’s shoulder blades.

“Where did those shorts even come from? I’ve never seen you wear them before,” Yeosang purred and nipped playfully at Jongho’s ear.

“I got them offline, I didn’t think they’d be that short. If you think they’re too short I won’t wear them again,” Jongho replied and Yeosang could hear the blush on the alpha’s face.

Yeosang pulled away from Jongho and allowed the alpha to turn and face him. “It’s the opposite, I think they’re my favorite pair you have now.”

The alpha’s face was indeed red when he turned around to face Yeosang and he ran a nervous hand through his hair. “Well… I’m glad you like them.”

Yeosang ran his hands up Jongho’s chest and linked his arms around Jongho’s neck, leaning in to press a kiss to the alpha’s lips. “As much as I liked you in them, I think I want to see you out of them more,” Yeosang purred, letting arousal seep into his scent. He could tell Jongho could smell it by the way his pupils dilated and his hands tensed where they rested on his waist.

Yeosang felt a thrill of excitement run through him at how forward he was being. He can’t remember a time he was this shameless, this set on pushing through any embarrassment. He felt it contributing to the heat that had been simmering in his gut ever since the gym.

“You know, I can’t look at you for too long when we go to the gym together,” Yeosang was scenting at Jongho’s neck, enjoying the shudder it pulled out of Jongho. 

“Why not?” The alpha’s voice came out strained.

“Mmmm… I think I’d get wet right in front of everybody,” Yeosang lightly nipped at Jongho’s scent gland and felt lightheaded from the intensity of the aroused alpha pheromones coming from the area. “You looked so fucking hot alpha. I almost got wet just watching you on that leg machine in those shorts.”

Jongho groaned and moved to claim Yeosang’s mouth in a searing kiss. A rush of triumph flowed through Yeosang. He had gotten Jongho this far, with just a little pushing he may get to where he wants this to go. Their bodies were pressed together and Jongho turned them to press Yeosang back against the dresser and slotted his thigh through Yeosang’s legs. The omega whined and squirmed against Jongho’s leg, seeking out more friction.

Jongho released Yeosang’s lips and the omega panted heavily as Jongho made his way down the omega’s neck. “Fuck Jongho, please,” Yeosang panted, hands fisting in the back of Jongho’s shirt. He was ridiculously turned on by just a little kissing and scenting, the time without much contact making the omega all the more sensitive. He whined loudly when Jongho growled quietly into his neck and bit down lightly over the omega’s scent glad. Yeosang could feel slick already leaking into his underwear and could smell his own honey arousal through Jongho’s thick pheromones. 

Spurred on by Yeosang’s scent Jongho pressed more firmly against Yeosang’s body, rutting up against the omega’s thigh caught between his own. Yeosang felt his breath leave him in a woosh at the relief of getting some actual friction. The omega could feel Jongho’s thick cock through the alpha’s sweats pressing heavily against him. It made Yeosang’s mouth water.

They found a rhythm grinding against each other, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing. Yeosang was sure he could cum just like this and he wasn’t complaining. Earlier he had higher aspirations than them just dry humping each other, but it had been a couple weeks and this was feeling too good to stop.

Jongho’s rutting was becoming forceful enough to cause the dresser to lightly thump against the wall, making it unmistakable to anyone who could hear exactly what was happening in their room. Jongho was letting out occasional low growls, seemingly falling deeper into it, and began adjusting the angle of his hips as he thrusted. One particular angle caused Yeosang’s back to slam right into one of the little knob handles on the dresser, making it dig painfully into his back. 

Yeosang let out a pained whine and before he could even say anything Jongho was off of him.

“Fuck”, Yeosang grunted and rubbed at his back, the sharp ache quickly fading. He glanced at Jongho who was half faced away from him and saw a dark look on the alpha’s face. It was like the shadow he had seen passing through Jongho’s eyes had finally covered his whole face.

“It’s okay, my back just hit one of the dresser handles. Why don’t we just move to the bed?” Yeosang suggested, trying to keep the atmosphere light. He was still pretty turned on, the pain of the dresser knob to the back only adding to it in a sick kind of way. 

“Why do you keep trusting me?” Jongho said, voice flat.

Yeosang felt taken aback by the sudden question, head spinning trying to keep up with how the situation had turned. “Because I love you Jongho, you would never hurt me on purpose.”

“But I DO keep hurting you. It doesn’t matter if it’s on purpose or not, you get hurt and it’s because of me.” Jongho’s face looked like pure misery and self hatred. It hurt Yeosang to the core to see his alpha like this. So pained. 

“Jongho. It’s not like you broke my arm or anything. At most I might have a bruise, it’s not that big of a deal.” Yeosang insisted. He saw where this conversation was going and while he really didn’t want to have it, it was like sucking the poison out of a wound. Unpleasant, but necessary. 

“What if I do break your arm? What if I just lose myself completely one day and hurt you in some irreversible way? I- I’m-“ Jongho seemed to struggle with himself to find the words.

“You’re what?” Yeosang challenged.

Jongho took in a deep breath, Yeosang could see tears brimming in the corners of the alpha’s eyes. 

“I’m too weak to keep myself from hurting you. I’m not a strong enough alpha for you and it makes me hate myself. I look at myself in the mirror and all I can think about is how disgusting and weak and inadequate I am for you. I see myself as a danger.” The tears in the corners of Jongho’s eyes broke free and slid down his cheeks.

Yeosang suddenly couldn’t stand the distance between the two of them anymore. Stepping forward, he firmly grabbed Jongho’s chin, forcing the alpha to make eye contact.

“Jongho I will put up with a lot of bullshit from you but I will not tolerate this. You are not weak. You are not disgusting. You are not inadequate. You are the opposite of all of those things.” Yeosang hissed. A wave of anger was washing through him. What exactly he was angry at he wasn’t sure, but the omega was pissed. “I love you with every ounce of my soul Jongho. I have had to fight tooth and nail for the things I have in this life. I am tough. You really misunderstand me if you think I would choose someone weak to stand by my side. I chose you Jongho. And I will continue to choose you until the day I die. If you think you are weak or disgusting I am going to take that as a personal offense.”

A heavy silence fell over the room. Jongho’s eyes were wide and staring at Yeosang’s narrowed ones, the omega still grabbing the alpha’s chin. Yeosang is sure he’s never spoken to anyone like that before, let alone a loved one. But he will be damned before Jongho believes these things about himself.

Yeosang slowly lets go of Jongho’s face and takes a deep, steadying breath, reeling himself back in. “I’m not saying that you can’t feel bad, or that you can’t process what happened. I’m saying that all of the self hatred is unneeded. I’m saying that I forgave you and I’m the one that got hurt, so you should forgive yourself too. It just hurts both of us more than necessary for you to continue wallowing in this self hatred party you’ve made for yourself. You are strong. You are more than I could have ever imagined.”

Yeosang let his last words ring into the silence of the room. His heart was beating a mile a minute. The omega had a heavy feeling that this was a now or never moment. That this moment had to be a turning point or something irreversible may happen.

“I…” Jongho started but trailed off, eyes unfocused into the distance. 

Yeosang kept quiet. He had said his piece and would give Jongho the time he needed to say his own. 

Several minutes tick by as Yeosang can practically see the wheels turning in Jongho’s head. He can almost see the thoughts that are going through the alpha’s head as the emotions run across his face. Disgust, confusion, grief, anger. And finally after cycling through those several times, a sort of resignation.

“I can’t lie and say that I’m immediately going to get over it after this conversation, but you’re right. It’s time to stop the pity party. It’s been two weeks and I haven’t made much of an effort to forgive myself. It’s also insulting to you for me to act in a way that demeans myself. You chose me, and apparently will keep choosing me, so I need to make myself worthy of your choice. I will forgive myself. I will love you in the way you deserve to be loved. I will be there in the ways you need me to be there.” Jongho ended abruptly and Yeosang pulled the alpha closer to him, tenderly wrapping the vulnerable younger man into his arms.

Jongho sought out Yeosang’s scent gland, gladly breathing in the calming lavender pheromones the omega was releasing. The alpha didn’t smell too distressed but Yeosang wanted to reassure Jongho as much as he could. 

“I don’t want you to feel pressured by how angry I got earlier. If you don’t feel ready to start forgiving yourself, we can take all the time needed.” Yeosang murmured, rubbing soothing hands up and down Jongho’s back. 

Jongho shook his head gently into the crook of Yeosang’s neck. “No you’re right. I’ve been in my pity party for long enough. I just needed a kick in the ass to start getting out of it.”

They stood like that for several minutes, in silence just finding comfort in each others touch.

“Does this mean you’re not going to avoid touching me anymore?” Yeosang playfully asked.

Jongho huffed a laugh. “Was this pep talk just a way for you to get laid again?”

“That was not the main objective, but it would be a nice side effect.” Yeosang joked. “If you’re not ready to jump back into things though that’s okay,” He added.

“You sure? You were acting pretty shameless about my shorts earlier,” Jongho teased, nipping at Yeosang’s shoulder.

“Yah! Don’t start something you don’t want to finish. This is the longest I’ve been without any action since we got together. If you don’t want to do anything that’s okay, but I’m going to need some alone time while you go play with Mingi and San.” Yeosang paused and then added with a smirk, “I will definitely be thinking about you in those shorts though.”

Jongho seemed to freeze for a moment while he processed that information. 

Then Jongho was cupping Yeosang’s face and bringing the omega closer to him. “I don’t even know who San and Mingi are right now.” 

Yeosang smiled as their lips connected in a slow, passionate kiss. Warm love and affection filled Yeosang, as well as the hunger from earlier. They pressed their bodies tightly against each other and the omega could feel the heat from earlier quickly returning, kisses turning breathless and hurried.

Yeosang pulled back from the kiss and moved his attention to scenting at Jongho’s neck. “It’s been too long,” the omega said breathlessly, already feeling carried away by the scent of his alpha. Jongho’s hand came up to lightly tangle in Yeosang’s hair and the omega purred at the action.

“I- I want you toridemyface.” 

The last couple words came out jumbled and rushed so Yeosang wasn’t sure if he could believe his ears. 

“You what?” Yeosang asked, looking into Jongho’s wide eyes. His cheeks were red and his eyes shifted in embarrassment as the alpha prepared himself to say it out loud again. 

Jongho suddenly looked up directly into Yeosang’s eyes and repeated, “I want you to ride my face. I want to eat you out and you to use my tongue until you cum.”

“Fuck Jongho,” Yeosang cursed, already fitting his hands under Jongho’s shirt and insistently pulling it up and over the alpha’s head. This was all so different than usual. Yeosang was never this forward and Jongho never this timid. It only served to make Yeosang even more turned on. He felt like he could taste the citrus and honey aroused pheromones in the air, they were so thick. Yeosang moved to pull Jongho’s pants off him and found those ridiculous shorts still on under the sweats.

Yeosang teasingly ran a finger around the waistband, “These… are staying on.” The omega gave Jongho a sultry look through his eye lashes and the alpha groaned. 

“Go lay on the bed while I take my clothes off,” Yeosang told Jongho, who obeyed immediately. The alpha laid on the bed, propped up on the headboard to see Yeosang. 

Jongho looked good. Yeosang always appreciated how… thick Jongho is. Most idols are thin and not made up of much, like himself. Jongho however, has mass to him. You can tell by just looking at him that he’s made to be naturally strong and dominant. Yeosang set a predatory gaze on Jongho, drinking in the muscled thighs, exaggerated by how the shorts cut into them just a bit. The temptation to put on a show for Jongho was there but honestly, Yeosang was too impatient. So he made quick work of his clothes and lazily walked over to the alpha, settling comfortably in his lap. 

The alpha’s hands came up to caress Yeosang’s sides and then he was leaning forward to take one of the omega’s nipples into his mouth. A loud, long moan escaped Yeosang. His already sensitive nipples were even more so now that they hadn’t been touched in two weeks. Yeosang tangled one of his hands in Jongho’s hair and pressed the alpha forward to encourage him to continue. Jongho seemed more than happy to comply, growling lightly when Yeosang pulled on his hair. 

Yeosang was breathing heavy and beginning to subconsciously rock down onto Jongho’s still clothed dick, rock hard in the shorts. He let out a whine when he grinded down at the same time Jongho did something particularly sinful with his tongue. The omega pulled at Jongho’s hair, pulling the alpha away from his chest. Jongho growled lightly and looked up at Yeosang in question. 

“You said you wanted me to ride your face.” Yeosang said, falling just short of how sultry he wanted to sound due to his heavy breathing. Jongho’s eyes darkened and he nodded, surprising Yeosang by not asking the omega to move so he could reposition himself, but just hefting the omega around and sliding himself down so he was laying flat on the bed underneath the omega. Yeosang felt his breath leave him in a whoosh at the action. That. That kind of casual strength is what he was trying to unleash. 

Before Yeosang could think too much further about it Jongho was encouraging Yeosang to lower himself onto the alpha’s face, gently pulling on his thighs. Yeosang could feel as slick dripped off him, presumably onto Jongho’s chin. 

“Look at you, you want to eat me out so bad you’re pulling me down onto your face already.” Yeosang teased. He felt powerful like this. He had never been the one doing this kind of dirty talk. It felt good.

“My slick is dripping all over you. You want a taste of it?” Yeosang asked, teasingly swaying his hips a little. 

The only reply he got from the alpha was a loud growl and his hands tightening on his thighs, the only warning he got before Jongho was pulling him forcibly down to his mouth. Yeosang moaned loudly, biting at his lip to try to muffle it as Jongho started eating him out.

“Oh fuck, alpha,” Yeosang moaned out as he grabbed at the headboard in front of him for something to hold onto. Jongho’s tongue was lapping at the slick dripping from his hole and Yeosang could hear the satisfied rumbling coming from the alpha below him. After a loud suck on his rim, the alpha was moving his hands on Yeosang’s thighs, encouraging him to move.

Yeosang started out with a few gentle movements before Jongho’s slipped his tongue into Yeosang’s hole and the omega jolted at the electric feeling of pleasure. It felt so good Yeosang felt like he was going to cum right then. With a white knuckle grip on the headboard he unashamedly rode his alpha’s face. Jongho grabbed handfuls of the omega’s ass and encouraged him to go even harder, the lewd sucking and squelching sounds of his mouth on Yeosang’s hole filling the room. 

Yeosang was moaning brokenly as he rode Jongho’s tongue, he’d be afraid he was hurting the alpha if it wasn’t that alpha encouraging him to be this rough. “Holy shit Jongho, alpha, oh my god,” Yeosang babbled as he felt himself creeping closer to the edge. It would have been embarrassing any other time how quickly Yeosang had came to this point, but fuck it, it’s been two weeks and they’ve been through some shit.

“A-alpha I’m gonna cum, ah, so good, your tongue feels so good, fuck,” Yeosang seized and moaned loudly as he came, Jongho below him growling savagely and holding Yeosang’s twitching hips in place to suck every drop of slicked that poured out of him. 

The omega was breathing heavily and flinched in oversensitivity when Jongho licked at him one last time, legs shaking like a leaf from the intensity of his orgasm. Jongho placed several gentle kisses along the inside of Yeosang’s legs before shifting the both of them into a more comfortable position beside each other on the bed. 

“Jongho I think that’s the hardest I’ve ever came from you eating me out,” Yeosang said brazenly. The alpha laughed and kissed Yeosang’s forehead. Yeosang moved to connect their lips in a lazy kiss, trailing his hand down to squeeze at Jongho’s still very hard cock. The alpha growled and bucked his hips up into Yeosang’s hand.

Yeosang pressed one last lingering kiss to the alpha’s lips before sliding down and settling himself between Jongho’s thighs. The omega shivered a little at the feeling of them around him. Jongho could hold him here, between his legs, without much effort if the alpha wanted to. Yeosang nuzzled at one of them and kissed over the smooth skin, biting and sucking a mark into the alpha. Yeosang heard Jongho let out a puff of breath and saw as the alpha’s hands twisted in the sheets.

“You look so good like this Jongho,” Yeosang purred, dipping just the tips of his fingers below the waist band of Jongho’s shorts teasingly. “Turned on and your face covered in my slick. You’re going to smell like me for days, even if I don’t scent you.”

Yeosang actually saw how that made the alpha’s cock twitch in his shorts and that was the last straw for the omega. He hooked his fingers more firmly in the shorts and pulled them off the alpha, thick cock springing free from its’ confines. Yeosang took a second to admire it, and to admire the desperate look on Jongho’s face as he paused.

“Fuck, please Yeosang,” Jongho pled. 

Yeosang hummed agreeably at the alpha and licked a stripe up his cock, pulling a strangled moan out of Jongho. Yeosang smiled to himself and without any further teasing took in as much of Jongho’s cock as he could. It felt so good to be able to do this with his alpha again, cock heavy and hot in his mouth, Yeosang savored it like a delicious treat as he began to bob his head.

Jongho was a mess above him, low groans and cut off curses falling from his mouth. Yeosang could see how the alpha’s knuckles turned white from gripping the bedsheets so hard. It reminded Yeosang of what the alpha had done in the last part of his rut and that settled wrong in Yeosang’s gut. 

Pulling off Jongho he made eye contact with the slightly confused alpha. “Put your hands in my hair.”

Jongho frowned slightly, “I- I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. Trust me. Trust yourself,” Yeosang replied, taking one of the alpha’s hands and easing it out of its’ hold on the sheets, massaging the knuckles gently before placing it on his head. Jongho stared at him for a moment before releasing a breath and nodding slightly, head falling back against the headboard when Yeosang took him back into his mouth. 

A low purr started in the back of Yeosang’s throat despite himself. The weight of Jongho’s hand on his head was reassuring, the way his fingers tightened when Yeosang did something particularly dirty with his tongue was satisfying. He could almost feel Jongho vibrating with the effort he was exerting to keep himself in check. 

“Relax baby,” Yeosang murmured, nuzzling his face against Jongho’s torso as he took a break to catch his breath.

Taking the alpha back into his mouth Yeosang made sure to make eye contact with Jongho as he bobbed up and down, trying to convey with his eyes how much he was enjoying this. Jongho’s hand tightened in his hair and the omega let out a drawn out moan around the alpha’s cock. Yeosang saw as Jongho’s eyes darkened and felt a thrill of excitement run through him. 

With hands still gentler than Yeosang would prefer, Jongho started to guide the omega’s head on his cock. Speeding up the tempo and letting out almost pained moans when the omega slurped loudly around him. Yeosang allowed Jongho to control the pace, doing his best to keep up. 

Suddenly, Jongho’s hand tightened painfully in Yeosang’s hair and he came down the omega’s throat. Yeosang moaned at the pain and swallowed everything the alpha gave him. Jongho held him there for a couple moments before guiding Yeosang’s face up to meet his in a sweet kiss. It was much too sweet for what they had just been doing but Yeosang melted into it nonetheless. Cradled in his alpha’s arms after finally being together again, everything felt floaty and right to the omega.

“Thank you Yeosang,” Jongho murmured. 

“For what?”

“For loving me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even plan for Yeosang to be a little more dominant this chapter, it just happened. I think it was good for Jongho to let someone else take the reins for a bit while he learns to trust himself again.
> 
> There might be a third chapter to this, idk. I have another idea for a different story that I really wanna write lol
> 
> As always let me know if you liked this and what you thought!
> 
> Take care of yourselves y'all!
> 
> Tumblr @softhwas


	3. Chapter 3

Yeosang was a little… frustrated. 

He and Jongho had crossed the bridge of Jongho being afraid to touch him together, but the alpha was still very gentle and almost hesitant in his touches. 

Yeosang longed for the alpha to use those corded muscles along his forearms and thighs confidently, to hold him right where the alpha wanted him. To use him how the alpha wanted to use him.

It made Yeosang more than a little hot and bothered just thinking about how it would feel for those strong hands to grab his sides and hold him in place. How it would feel for the alpha’s thighs to push apart Yeosang’s own as he- 

Yeosang stopped himself there. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. 

Damnit if Jongho wasn’t making it hard on the omega though. He seemed to take the omega’s love of the short shorts to heart and almost exclusively wore them to practice now. Yeosang tried to do his best not to look at the alpha too often and focus on the choreography but unfortunately this choreo had them next to each other quite a lot. 

Yeosang felt like he was going crazy. It was exactly that thing where you tell yourself not to think about something and then that’s all you can think about. He felt something in himself snap as Jongho executed a move that cause his thighs to flex in just a particular way-

That’s it, Yeosang thought to himself. It’s time to make some moves. Yeosang started plotting something to push Jongho right off the edge. It had to be good. Had to drive Jongho crazy.

Yeosang smirked to himself as he thought of just the thing. 

It had been about a week and a half since Yeosang had first thought of his plan and ordered the necessary materials offline. He continued on with life as though everything were normal and fine. He and Jongho messed around as usual, the alpha’s touch was good and left Yeosang with no complaints, but the omega knew there was a wild side hiding beneath. 

Yeosang obsessively stalked the package on its route to their house and was actually waiting for the delivery man when he showed up. Perfect. He took the package and hid it away in one of his drawers that he knew Jongho would not go looking in. 

He waited a few more days until Jongho had an extra vocal lesson and wouldn’t be home until late and pulled the package out of the drawer. Opening it and trying it on made heat rise to Yeosang’s cheeks. He felt small and delicate, overly sexualized in a way that made heat curl in Yeosang’s gut.

It was a lingerie set. Pastel pink and lacey and absolutely ridiculous. It was perfectly over the top. Baby pink garters around each thigh strapped up to a belt around his waist, accentuating his slight form. Sheer lace thong leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination as his cock was trapped in the material, just barely contained. All topped with a pretty pink bow that sat just below his belly button. 

That wasn’t all though. Yeosang pulled out the little pink butt plug from its packaging. Yeosang felt deep embarrassment as he looked at it. He can’t believe he actually bought all of this stuff. 

Checking himself out in the mirror though only reassured him though that this was the right choice. He knew all of this would drive Jongho to right where he wanted him.

Yeosang played with himself, flicking his nipples and caressing the head of his cock trapped in the thong, just enough to start smelling and feeling honey sweet slick start to leak from his hole. He worked the plug slowly into himself, stifling any noises that almost escaped by biting at his lip. It slipped all the way in without much resistance, large pink jewel resting against his entrance. Yeosang was well and truly turned on, head swimming in his own horny pheromones.

Pulling out his phone he opened the app that was paired with the plug and opened the control center. It was connected via Bluetooth and had a range of vibration settings. Yeosang set it to the lowest setting and actually had to slap his hand over his mouth to quiet the moan that escaped him.

Fuck it felt good.

Yeosang moved his hips a bit to experiment and bit harshly at his hand as the plug pressed directly into his prostate and he moaned. The omega looked at himself in the mirror and couldn’t deny how good he looked. His face was flushed and he could see the slick dripping down his thighs, he looked fucked out and it was only from wearing a little lingerie and a vibrating butt plug.

Fuck it, Yeosang thought, he’s already going to have to wash the clothes from slick, might as well see how good he can make this feel.

He ratcheted up the vibration a couple more notches and felt his knees almost give way. He fought his eyes rolling back and leaned over the counter by the sink, staring into his own fucked out expression as his other hand reached back to play with the plug. He pressed it further into himself and shuddered. Quickly, he found a rhythm of just barely pushing it in and swirling the plug withing himself that had him teetering on the edge of an orgasm.

Yeosang imagined Jongho there. Standing behind him, hand on his back pressing him firmly into the counter as the alpha teased him with the plug. A loud whine left Yeosang despite himself. He imagined Jongho fucking him with the plug, telling Yeosang how pretty and sweet he looked, how much Jongho wanted to wreck the omega. How he was going to use Yeosang’s needy little hole until it was filled with the alpha’s knot and cum.

A loud moan left Yeosang as he came, eyes rolling into the back of his head and his vision going white. His hips jerked against the counter as his cum splashed against the countertop. The plug continued to vibrate within him, dragging the orgasm out even longer until Yeosang came down and it was uncomfortable. 

Scrabbling for his phone Yeosang turned it off and took a moment to catch his breath. If that was just what his imagination and the plug could do, Yeosang was looking forward to getting Jongho involved. 

Yeosang efficiently cleaned everything up, washing the clothes and the plug in the sink and getting everything put away just as he heard the front door open and Jongho’s voice greet the members in the living room.

He quickly stuffed everything back into the drawer and threw himself on the bed, grabbing his phone and hoping he looked casual as Jongho walked in.

“Hey love,” Jongho said as he threw his practice bag on the ground, “What have you been up to?”

Yeosang smirked secretly to himself, “Nothing much.”

Today was the day.

Yeosang had had enough waiting and planning, he just needed to get it over with and stop chickening out. It’s been a week since everything came in. Even one last thing Yeosang had ordered in a burst of confidence had came in. There was no excuse.

Yeosang carefully slipped out of bed and grabbed the pink lingerie and plug from his drawer alongside some loose fitting practice clothes. He cast a glance over to Jongho, still sleeping peacefully in the bed. The alpha looked so innocent, cradling Yeosang’s pillow to his chest since the omega had slipped out of bed. Yeosang smiled at picture before softly closing the bathroom door.

The omega got to work quickly. He jumped in the shower and teased himself just enough to be able to slip the plug in easily. Yeosang tried to keep his scent to a minimum and hoped that the steam of the shower was enough carry it away. He finished showering and toweled himself off before slipping the pale pink undergarments on. 

He took a second to appreciate himself in the mirror before slipping loose gray joggers on and then tucking in a black t shirt. Some deodorant and a quick comb through his hair and he was sporting his usual practice day look. Yeosang was scrutinizing himself in the mirror trying to make sure the belt around his waist wasn’t obvious when he accidentally knocked his brush off the counter and it hit the floor with a clatter.

Yeosang cursed and quickly bent down to grab it, hoping it didn’t wake Jongho up. However, he moved too fast and the plug in him shifted to brush right against his prostate. A high pitched whine escaped him that he quickly bit off as a stab of pleasure shot through him.

“Sang, you okay?” Jongho’s sleepy voice came from outside the door.

Yeosang cursed in his head but answered, “Yeah everything is fine.” His voice was a little strained but Jongho seemed to buy it because the alpha didn’t say anything else. Yeosang took a deep breath and stared at his reflection in the mirror, steeling himself for what is going to inevitably be a long day.

Yeosang was cursing himself and whoever’s horny ass idea it was to do this. What possessed him to think that he could go a whole practice day not only in a thong, but a butt plug in also?

The string of the thong kept pressing against the jewel and digging the plug in deeper, and then occasionally when Yeosang would hit a move just the right way the plug would brush up against his prostate and make him have to fight back a moan. 

This was only part one of the plan though. This was the physical warfare part, he still needed to enact the psychological warfare on his poor alpha. As much as the physical warfare part sucked, Yeosang was dreading the psychological part more. 

He was going to try to make Jongho jealous. Which as a decent human being, Yeosang devotes energy most of the time to doing the opposite. Especially since Jongho is pretty recently presented, it’s easy for him to get jealous and Yeosang doesn’t want Jongho to feel like he has anything to worry about. 

However, this is war. Even if Jongho doesn’t know it. Yeosang is determined to get Jongho to let go and unlock the alpha’s wild side that he’s locked away.

So, when one of the other alphas on the team does the usual familial scenting Yeosang leans into it a little more than usual. The first time is when they are taking a water break and Mingi flops down next to Yeosang, gulping down water while the alpha’s hand subconsciously reaches out to rub against Yeosang’s wrist. An innocent enough gesture, and one that’s common place between all of them. Jongho doesn’t even look up from his phone.

However, when Yeosang threads his and Mingi’s fingers together and presses their wrists together more firmly Jongho’s eyes laser focus onto the spot. Yeosang pretends his eyes are focused on his phone and he feels Mingi slightly stiffen when he notices Jongho’s eyes on their wrists. Out of the corner of his eye he see’s Mingi’s face go through a series of silent communications trying to get Jongho to understand that Yeosang did this and that Mingi is just an innocent bystander. 

Yeosang steels himself for the next part of the plan. He feels a wave of embarrassment roll through him as he lifts his and Mingi’s hand to his nose and sniffs. Then he says nonchalantly, “You smell good today Mingi.”

The tall alpha splutters out an intelligible reply and then Hongjoong is calling them back to practice. Yeosang stands and walks over to his spot, dutifully ignoring the heavy gaze of Jongho on his back. He suppresses a shiver of excitement at the weight of the gaze. He meets Jongho’s eyes in the mirror and he smiles innocently at the alpha, his eyes dark. 

Yeosang’s second victim is San. He prays that both Jongho and Wooyoung forgive him for how he is about to torture this alpha.

It’s just a couple hours from the end of the day and Yeosang is grateful for it. He’s so fucking horny and the thong is so uncomfortable, he’s sure the garters on his thighs have left red marks. It was a really stupid idea to put this on in the morning. On top of all of that, it was a difficult practice day. 

So he wasn’t lying when he complained to San about his shoulder hurting. It was Yeosang, San, and Hongjoong sitting along one of the walls as the others followed along to Yunho to a part of the choreo that didn’t involve any of them.

“Sannie, my shoulder hurts,” Yeosang complained, “Can you just get this one knot out please?”

Again, this was a fairly normal request between any of the members. They all gave each other massages all the time, so San easily agreed and then went to work. Yeosang had thought initially that he was going to have to play up the sounds he made to get Jongho’s attention but a relieved half sigh half moan left him completely without his permission when San started working the knot in his shoulder out perfectly.

Yeosang let his eyes drift close as he saw Jongho’s head turn to look at him and San. His face contorted into pleasure as San kept working his shoulder perfectly. It did truly feel good, especially since he was so oversensitive to touch from the plug. San hit a spot that hurt and a whine escaped Yeosang, San’s hands withdrawing from the omega’s shoulder.

“You alright Yeosang?” San asked, concerned look on his face. 

Yeosang felt his face flush, “Y-yeah I’m fine, that spot just hurt a little. Be a little gentler, I think the knot it almost out.”

San stared at him for another moment, something almost suspicious ghosting through his eyes before his hands slowly went back the Yeosang’s shoulder. Yeosang looked over to see Jongho standing with an almost visible black cloud around him. He looked tense and a frown marred his face as he tore his eyes from Yeosang and San on the ground and refocused on the dance.

Once last thing to do then. The cherry on top. 

Yeosang let himself get lost in the feeling of San’s hands on his shoulders, the alpha’s deft fingers finding another knot and working it out gently. Yeosang sighed heavily and presented his neck. He did it in a manner he was sure looked natural, but everything inside him was saying the opposite. 

San must not have been paying attention to Yeosang because his hands kept moving for another couple seconds before stilling and withdrawing completely. Yeosang made a noise of protest and opened his eyes to turn and look at San. 

The alpha looked a little scandalized to say the least. “Yeosang, you, uh, are you sure you feel alright?”

“Yeah San, why do you keep asking me that?” Yeosang replied, trying to sound confused and feeling bad about basically gaslighting the alpha.

San just gave him a confused look and shook his head, grabbing his phone and burying himself in it until they were called back to practice. Yeosang started to doubt his plan until he looked at Jongho. His alpha was standing stock still, tension in every line of his body, staring at Yeosang like a wolf spotting a rabbit. A thrill of excitement ran through Yeosang, and he struggled to keep his scent under control. 

Practice passed by quickly after that, a sense of tension hanging over the air for all the members, an angry alpha effecting the mood of the whole group.

Time for phase three. Action.

After practice some of the members went to get dinner but Yeosang brushed it off saying that he was too tired. Jongho, of course, followed suit, pressing close to Yeosang’s side the whole way home. Possessively holding the omega’s hand and sending both Mingi and San pointed looks as he scented over Yeosang’s neck a little too intimately for public display. The possessive actions only fed the embers in Yeosang’s gut that had been burning all day.

Finally, finally, they were home. Yeosang tried to act casual, placing his gym bag down and unpacking it, tossing things around the room to be put away later. Jongho came up behind him and wrapped his hands around Yeosang’s waist, pulling the omega firmly against the alpha’s chest. Yeosang’s heart jumped and he dropped the pair of socks in his hand.

“What did you think you were doing today?” Jongho rumbled quietly into Yeosang’s ear.

“W-what do you mean?” Yeosang replied, not quite able to stop himself from stuttering.

“Don’t play dumb omega, you know.” Yeosang shuddered at Jongho’s tone of voice, quiet and authoritative. Addressing Yeosang by his status as a reminder of who the alpha is.

“I just want alpha’s attention,” Yeosang mumbled, squirming in Jongho’s grasp.

“If you want my attention you only have to ask Yeosang,” Jongho replied. Yeosang was a little disappointed that Jongho hadn’t called him omega. He wanted to be reminded that he was Jongho’s omega, and that Jongho was his alpha.

Yeosang took a deep breath. “I have a surprise for alpha.”

Jongho rumbled out a questioning noise, “What kind of present?”

“One that you have to unwrap,” Yeosang replied coyly.

Jongho let out a short laugh and nuzzled against Yeosang’s scent gland, the omega had given up on controlling his scent and allowed his sweet honey pheromones to leak out. Jongho growled possessively and nipped over the omega’s scent gland before sucking harshly against it. The treatment caused Yeosang to jerk, which caused the plug inside him to bump right into his sweet spot.

A long moan left Yeosang and honey pheromones flooded the room.

“What’s got you so hot and bothered baby?” Jongho questioned.

“Why don’t you unwrap your present and find out?” Yeosang breathed out. He felt like his body was a live wire, sensitive to every one of Jongho’s kisses and touches.

“Well where is it?” Jongho asked.

“You’re holding it.”

There was a heavy pause in which Yeosang could swear he could hear the gears in Jongho’s head turning. Then the alpha was spinning Yeosang around and looking him critically in the eye. Yeosang just met the alpha’s eyes shyly and gave him a timid smile, guiding Jongho’s hand to grab the bottom of his shirt. 

Yeosang felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest as Jongho removed his shirt and his eyes latched onto the pretty pink belt around his pale waist. The straps connected to the garters on his thighs disappearing below his waist line.

Jongho’s hands gripped Yeosang’s sides tightly and the alpha fought to control his breathing. Yeosang could smell the alphas citrus scented arousal creeping into his scent.

“You’re only at the beginning of the present alpha,” Yeosang prodded.

Jongho’s hands slowly slid down his side, causing Yeosang to shudder, and carefully pulled the omega’s grey joggers down and off. 

The alpha froze stock still after taking in the omega, technically still with clothing on but somehow feeling even more naked than he had ever felt. 

Without an immediate reaction Yeosang started to doubt himself. Maybe this was too much. Oh God, if Jongho thinks the underwear is too much what is he going to think about the plug. Not to mention the other thing.

“I’m sorry, this is too much, I’m so stupid-“ Yeosang started before he was roughly pulled forward and his mouth crashed together with Jongho’s. The alpha’s hands were running all over his body possessively. Catching at the belt around his waist and balling it up in his fists. The fabric cut into Yeosang’s skin but he only whimpered at how good it felt.

Jongho growled and moved down to kiss up and down the omega’s neck. Yeosang moaned loudly as the alpha sucked a dark mark into his neck that would definitely show above his collar. 

Yeosang was breathing heavily and had to fight to get the next part out, “Tha-that’s not all alpha.”

Jongho pulled back and looked at Yeosang’s incredulously. Like he couldn’t believe that there was anything that could be more.

Yeosang gently pulled away from the alpha and walked over to the bed, guiding Jongho to follow by a hand. Yeosang let go of Jongho and took a deep breath. With monumental effort he pushed away every shy, insecure part of himself and just forced his body to act.

He climbed onto the bed and presented himself. Ass up, face down, knees spread. He felt the plug jostle inside himself and he gasped a little. He knows Jongho can see it. It’s a giant pink rhinestone in the middle of his ass, hard to miss.

It was silent again for just long enough for Yeosang to start doubting himself before he was being hauled up by hands under his arms and passionately kissed. Yeosang whined loudly at the action, as how he was twisted to kiss Jongho had the plug sitting right on his prostate. He squirmed in Jongho’s grasp but the alpha held him still, which only increased Yeosang’s will to squirm.

Jongho pulled away from Yeosang and stared heatedly into Yeosang’s eyes. 

“How long have you had all of this on?” The alpha demanded, running a finger down one of the straps on his thigh. 

“Since this morning,” Yeosang quietly confessed.

Jongho’s eyes flashed, “So when you were talking to Mingi and San…?” Jongho trailed off.

“I had all of this on,” Yeosang whispered, looking up through his eyelashes at Jongho. 

A growl tore through the room and Yeosang instinctually submitted, baring his neck and relaxing in Jongho’s hold. The alpha flipped Yeosang back around to be on his front and draped his fully clothed body over Yeosang’s. The omega felt small and powerless under the alpha, he shuddered and pressed himself further into the mattress.

“You scented another alpha, allowed another alpha to massage you, and then bared your neck to another alpha with all of this on?” Jongho growled into his ear.

Yeosang whimpered and nodded his head into the mattress. He was so fucking turned on right now, dominant alpha pheromones heavy in the room, mixing with his aroused omega scent, making him feel dizzy. Exactly what he wanted. 

“Looks like I’m going to have to remind you who’s you are.” Jongho rumbled lowly.

Yeosang nodded his head frantically, “Yes, yes please alpha.”

In response Jongho pulled back the belt and let it snap heavily against Yeosang’s skin, Yeosang yelping as he flinched and knocked the plug against his sweet spot again. 

“W-wait alpha there is more to your present,” Yeosang whimpered out, hand scrambling across the bed to reach for where he threw his phone. He shakily unlocked it and opened the app attached to the plug, then handed it back to Jongho.

Jongho looked at the app and was confused for a moment before understanding dawned on him. “Oh my dirty little omega, how many surprises do you have in store for alpha?”

“J-just one more,” Yeosang huffed out, whining loudly as Jongho turned the plug onto its lowest setting.

“it’s, ahhh, i-in mmmy, oh my god, sock drawer,” Yeosang forced out in between moans. He already felt like he was about to cum. He’s been on edge all day and was just an inch from falling off. That’s what made this next item so important. 

Jongho rustled through Yeosang’s drawer and pulled out a small clear ring. A cock ring.

“I-I want to be a g-g-good omega for you,” Yeosang said, meeting Jongho’s dark eyes.

“Oh my omega, my pretty little omega,” Jongho cooed into Yeosang’s ear as he leaned over Yeosang’s body and slipped the ring into place. Yeosang made a desperate noise as the ring was placed into him

. “You are going to be so good for alpha.”

With that Jongho turned up the vibrations on the plug and placed his thumb on the jewel, pressing it right into Yeosang’s sweet spot, and Yeosang came dry for the first time. Vision flashing white and choking out a sob as the pleasure mounted unsatisfyingly. 

Jongho kissed down Yeosang’s spine and massaged his ass, hooking his finger around the pink fabric of the thong and pulling it aside to appreciate the sight of Yeosang’s hole pulsing around the jewel better.

“How much slick do you think will come out if I pulled this out of you?” Jongho mused as he teasingly ran a finger around the jewel, making Yeosang flinch and whimper. “Look how much your clenching around it omega. Do you wish it was alpha’s cock instead?”

Yeosang nodded his head and attempted to present himself further but jolted when a firm hand slapped his ass. Not a weak slap. A full handed slap that was definitely going to leave a mark. The omega moaned loudly and pressed his ass out for another. Jongho’s hand came down against his other ass cheek with a resounding smack. 

“Who do you belong to omega?” Jongho demanded.

“You alpha, you,” Yeosang whimpered, feeling another orgasm growing at the dominance in Jongho’s voice and the rough treatment. 

“Are you sure it’s not Mingi or San? Or any other alpha that comes by?” Jongho demanded, another heavy handed spank landing across Yeosang’s backside. 

Yeosang yelped and answered, “No, alpha, only you. I only want you, only belong to you!”

Jongho just rumbled and grasped the end of the plug, turning up the vibrations yet again and shallowly fucking it in and out of Yeosang. The omega thrashed below the alpha but stopped moving at the sound of a warning growl. His thighs shook and eyes screwed shut as another dry orgasm made its way through the omega’s body

Jongho allowed Yeosang a few seconds of rest to catch his breath before slowly pulling the plug out. Yeosang actually felt a pressure he didn’t know was building in him release as a flood of slick escaped him and ran down his legs and dripped onto the bed. Yeosang felt shame flood him at the sheer amount of slick coming from him and ruining the sheets. 

He attempted to close his legs in embarrassment and to keep some of it from getting onto the sheets but Jongho growled and forced them back open. Yeosang gasped and felt a new line of slick escape him at the treatment. 

“Look how wet you are omega. Is that for me? Or for San and Mingi?” Jongho growled, shoving two fingers into Yeosang, who’s hole sucked him in and clenched around them.

Yeosang moaned loudly at the entrance of Jongho’s fingers but answered, “You alpha, only for you.”

Jongho growled, pleased, and slowly drug his fingers out of Yeosang, collecting as much slick as possible before leaning forward and pressing them to Yeosang’s mouth. Yeosang eagerly opened his mouth and sucked on his alpha’s fingers, tasting himself there. He heard Jongho groan at his enthusiasm at that only spurred the omega on, taking the fingers in as deep as he could.

Jongho withdrew his fingers and then was tangling his hand in Yeosang’s hair, pulling the omega up and leading him to turn and face Jongho on the end of the bed.

“Show alpha that you really want his cock and I’ll think about giving it to you,” Jongho said, caressing Yeosang’s face in a way that conveyed tenderness his words did not. Yeosang leaned into the touch and then reached forward to eagerly pull down Jongho’s pants and underwear in one swift movement. Jongho’s heavy hand on his head guided the omega forward and he took the alpha’s thick length into his mouth, closing his eyes and humming in contentment.

Jongho set the pace and Yeosang made it a challenge to take the alpha down further every time he sank down, pushing down the urge to gag as the head pushed passed his gag reflex and down into his throat. Jongho held Yeosang’s head there, nose pushed against the flat space of the alpha’s groin as he focused on swallowing around the alpha. Eventually he tapped against the alpha’s thigh and was allowed to pull off and catch his breath. 

“Holy shit omega, you’re really needy for it aren’t you?” Jongho said, a little breathless. Yeosang just nodded coyly and licked his lips.

Jongho growled at the action and then Yeosang’s world was spinning. He wasn’t sure what was happening but next thing he knew he was being held in Jongho’s lap, knees to his chest, as Jongho held all of the omega’s body weight. Yeosang keened loudly as he felt Jongho’s cock press against his rim and then inside of him as Jongho lowered the omega’s body onto himself.

Yeosang felt so small and so powerless as the alpha controlled his body onto his cock. It was exactly what Yeosang wanted, especially as he saw how the alpha’s biceps and chest flexed in the effort of holding Yeosang. Jongho started moving Yeosang up and down on his cock, making the omega ride him exactly how he wanted. 

Yeosang shuddered violently and came yet again, untouched, and dry. He was getting desperate. Why did he think getting a cock ring was a good idea?

“Look at you omega, so pretty, so good for alpha, taking alpha’s cock just how I want it,” Jongho said, thrusting his hips up in time with his movements of Yeosang. Yeosang cried out and tried to thrash in Jongho’s arms but found it useless, caged in by the alpha’s powerful body. 

“Please alpha, pl-please, want to cum, please, I’ll be good,” Yeosang begged. He was at the end of his rope, his cock red and angry, squished between his thighs and his body providing just enough friction to be maddening. 

“You already have been so good omega, what do you want from alpha?” Jongho asked, voice interrupted by his thrusts, hips connecting loudly with Yeosang’s ass. 

“Please let me cum alpha,” Yeosang begged, desperate tears running down his face.

“Mmmm, not quite yet, I’m not done with you omega,” Jongho said and then Yeosang’s world was spinning again. He ended up still on Jongho’s lap but with his legs outstretched this time as the alpha grabbed onto his legs and forced Yeosang to thrust himself onto the alpha’s cock. Yeosang felt completely at the alpha’s mercy and gave all the power over, allowing Jongho to use him as he pleased.

Jongho angled his hips slightly and pulled Yeosang directly onto his prostate, nailing the spot over and over. Yeosang felt himself getting close again and cried desperately, “Please alpha, I want to cum please.”

Jongho growled loudly and pinched the cock ring off. Yeosang came harder than he can ever remember cumming before. His while body shook like a leaf and he clamped down around Jongho as the alpha shoved his knot into the omega, cursing loudly. Yeosang heaved for breath as the orgasm still had a hold on him, his trembling body making his bounce on Jongho’s cock, causing the alpha to swear in over stimulation. 

Finally, Yeosang was released and collapsed bonelessly onto Jongho’s chest, both of them heaving for air.

“Holy shit Yeosang, are you okay?” Jongho asked, a genuine note of concern in his voice.

All Yeosang could muster was a nod and a happy trill in the back of his throat. He felt so good. Sated like he had never been before. 

A couple more minutes of silence as they both calmed their breathing. “Thank you alpha.” Yeosang said quietly.

“I should be saying thank you. I don’t know what present will ever top this.” Jongho replied. 

“I’ll think of something,” Yeosang said and chuckled.

“Count me in as scared and horny,” Jongho said, a smile in his voice. “But really what brought all of this on?”

Yeosang shifted a little guiltily. “You’re always so gentle with me. Which I love about you, don’t get me wrong. I just wanted to unlock your wild side.”

Jongho was quiet for a moment and then scoffed, “You made me jealous by terrorizing Mingi and San on purpose.”

“I wouldn’t use the word terrorized…” Yeosang tried to dodge the accusation.

Jongho laughed in disbelief. “You should have seen San’s face, he looked like he had just committed a murder. Mingi wouldn’t look me in the eye all day.”

“They’ll be okay,” Yeosang shrugged. “I’m sorry if it hurt your feelings or was too much.”

Jongho was quiet for a moment, considering his feelings. “I think the ends justified the means.”

“So I can harass out friends as long as it means you can fuck me like an animal?” Yeosang teased.

“I mean that’s kind of exactly what happened so,” Jongho replied, eyebrows raised. 

“What have I created?” Yeosang lamented, but nuzzled closer into Jongho’s hold.

The alpha just laughed quietly and held Yeosang to his chest, waiting for his knot to go down so they can clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struck by sudden inspiration (read: had one too many drinks) and wrote this 5.5k word smut chapter. Enjoy this conclusion to this little Jongsang drama lol
> 
> Let me know if you liked it and what you thought!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr! @softhwas


End file.
